heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-03-12. I NEED link buttons/banners ASAP, by Cool
Cool, 12/03/2006 4:22 PM :Hey guys and gals - the current person I have doing my link buttons/banners for my new Kid Paddle website may not be able to get anything done in the timeframe I gave her, and the person I used to rely on making buttons, Lexy of SHA!, has disappeared off the face of the earth. :I need someone to make link buttons and banners for this site by March 22, 2006. Anyone want to lend me some quick talent? Mail me and I'll mail you a bunch of pictures to make buttons from. :Remember - the faster I get this site going, the faster I can come back here! :Stephen : ---- hannah_kraft1, 13/03/2006 6:41 PM :Thanks Steven, I feel loved........^_^ >From: "Cool" >Reply-To: "Arnold's Room" >To: "Arnold's Room" >Subject: I NEED link buttons/banners ASAP >Date: Sun, 12 Mar 2006 13:22:40 -0800 > > > > > > > > > > > > > New Message on Arnold's Room > > > > > > > > I NEED link buttons/banners ASAP > > > > > Reply > > > > > > Reply to Sender > Recommend > > Message 1 in Discussion > > > > > > > > From: > Cool > > > > > Hey guys and gals - the current person I have doing my link >buttons/banners for my new Kid Paddle website may not be able to get >anything done in the timeframe I gave her, and the person I used to rely on >making buttons, Lexy of SHA!, has disappeared off the face of the earth. >I need someone to make link buttons and banners for this site by March 22, >2006. Anyone want to lend me some quick talent? Mail me and I'll mail you a >bunch of pictures to make buttons from. Remember - the faster I get this >site going, the faster I can come back here! Stephen > > > > > > > View other groups in this category. > > > > > > > > > > > > > >Also on MSN: >Start Chatting | Listen to Music | House & Home | Try Online Dating | Daily >Horoscopes > > > > > > > > > > > To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it >arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. > > > Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go >to Passport Member Services. > > For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us >page. > > > If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this >MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the >"Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply >click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing >list. > > > Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. > > > > > > > : ---- Cool, 13/03/2006 9:18 PM :Hannah, I didn't mean anything by it - I know people get busy sometimes, and from your last e-mail it sounds you may not have time to get something more to me by March 22. Yes, I could always get them from you after that date, but I really wanted them when I opened the site a couple days after that date. :You gotta look professional and make a good presination when opening a new site! :Stephen : ---- Kagomesashi, 17/03/2006 5:11 PM :I am a graphic designer. Maybe I could make something if you like. Or in the case your friend can't. My mail is laura_isabel@hotmail.com : ---- Kagomesashi, 19/03/2006 12:18 PM :maybe you could send me the mail to kagomesashi@gmail.com because my hotmail only has 2MB of capacity : ---- Cool, 19/03/2006 8:18 PM :Okay, I sent something out to that address. Please get back to me asap! :Thanks :Stephen : ---- Cool, 25/03/2006 11:33 PM :I know my new site is up, but I hope you did not forget - I still need some of that stuff I mentioned! Did you get my e-mail, kagomesashi? With the attachment? :And yes - I updated the homepage everyone. Jinkies indeed! :Stephen : ---- Cool, 01/06/2006 10:43 PM :I didn't want to start a new thread, but I need someone with good skills to make some backgrounds. Some cool, flashy backgrounds to make the website look...cool. Yeah, my vocab is limited. But i would really be greatful - some images of Arnold and whatnot, in some cool background, either dark toned so i can use a light text, and/or light toned so iIcan use a dark text. :Stephen : ---- Cool, 25/06/2006 12:37 PM :Anyone still willing to offer help about making backgrounds to this site? Read the post previous to this one. And, if anyone wants to take a stab at making buttons/banners for my Kid Paddle site, please mail me so I can mail you some images. :Stephen : ---- hannah_kraft1, 25/06/2006 4:25 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. : ---- hannah_kraft1, 25/06/2006 4:25 PM :What do you mean by backgrounds? : ---- Cool, 26/06/2006 7:09 PM :Um, how much plainer can I state it in message eight? Like I have on the homepage now, I need backgrounds - just not as crappy as that one. I need someone with wicked skills, like in Photoshop or something, to make me some HA! backgrounds for this site. I'm sick of plain, colored pages. I also wouldn't mind a flashy header for this site as well. :Hannah, hope you're working on those Kid Paddle buttons/banners. I don't forget about things like that. :) I see you joined up to the site as well. For what purpose exactly? As you haven't seen the show as you're in the US, so I'm a little lost. :Oh - I updated SHA! everyone and sent out a message to all members! Only one day (from this posting) to go! :Stephen : ---- hannah_kraft1, 27/06/2006 3:31 PM :Ah ok i could do some backgrounds when i get home. No, i didnt forget but currently im out of the state and cant exactally get to my computer. Join this site? Ive always have joined this site. And yes i do watch HA! They were showing summer love at four am this morning but i conked out at midnight. Eh if i wasnt tired i would have watched it....:( That episode is a classic. : ---- Cool, 27/06/2006 9:55 PM :Ah ok i could do some backgrounds when i get home. Thanks much! :No, i didnt forget but currently im out of the state and cant exactally get to my computer. :Understandable. Summer vacation is here and now! : Join this site? Ive always have joined this site. And yes i do watch HA! They were showing summer love at four am this morning but :I didn't mean this site, I'm meant the Kid Paddle site - you joined that one and never saw the show since you live in the US. Stephen : ---- hannah_kraft1, 14/07/2006 8:15 PM :oh yeah lol!! I just wanted to join it ^_^.